Meant to Be
by AngelicRose8
Summary: 2012.  When an unforseen threat emerges in the underworld not even the power of 3 can stop him.  But the Elders have a plan to bring back a few familiar faces.  Deals are made and lives are changed. WIP. No flames please.
1. It begins

Hi everyone...this is my first attempt of a charmed fic. And it is a work in progress. I'm not the best writer in the world but I like to write down things when they pop into my head or else they won't stop bothering me (Like about two years ago when random Phantom ideas swarmed my head causing me to create my phantom phic, Darkest Dreams.) You can review if you wish but please no flames. Danke schön.

BTW this sumbol... ˚ † ˚ means a scene change except for the first time it is used after the little intro and the last time for the next chapter info.

It begins:

* * *

The year is 2012. It's been more than six years since the Charmed ones had to battle the Jenkins sisters. The Halliwells still have their fair share of demon's to vanquish, of course but they have no idea of what is in store…They thought the Jenkins was their last big battle, but it wasn't. 

˚ † ˚

It's another beautiful afternoon in San Francisco even if it is late October. Not a cloud in the sky and it is warm enough for the kids to go out trick or treating without having to wear jackets over their costumes.

Piper Halliwell is in the kitchen cooking pasta while the Halliwell kids play amongst themselves. Five year old Melinda, Piper and Leo's youngest child and only daughter, is in the parlor room with her two cousin's Prue and Patricia, Phoebe and Coop's daughters. Together they are playing with the newest addition to the family…a golden retriever named Warren.

Phoebe's oldest daughter is Prudence Marie who is almost five years old and is the little girl her mother for seen many years ago. Patricia, who likes to be called Trisha, is the middle sister. She is going to be four years old on November 10th.

Prue teleports in the shape of a heart to the other side of the room. Prue and Patricia teleport much like their father does showing that the kids have inherited his cupid like powers. Melinda grabs a ball and throws it towards Prue making Warren chase after it. Prue tosses it back as they play a game of monkey in the middle. Patricia is playing with the doll her mother gave to her as she gets a premonition.

* * *

_Phoebe is at her condo sitting on her bed rocking back and forth as she cries while clutching a blanket to her heart._

* * *

Trisha wakes from her premonition and drops the doll. She runs into the kitchen while crying. "Aunt Piper!!" 

Piper turns towards the sound of her crying and runs to her. She sees little Patricia in tears and it breaks her heart. "What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy's sad." Patricia says in between her sniffles.

"How do you know that? Did you get a vision?" Piper asks her. Patricia nods her head. "Ok, well I'll call your mommy to make sure she's ok. Will that makes you feel better?"

"Yes. I don't want mommy to cry."

"Of course you don't sweetheart." Piper says as she hugs her niece. "I'm sure she's ok." She stands up and heads for the phone.

˚ † ˚

Meanwhile at Phoebe's condo she holds her one year old baby, Priscilla. As she rocks the baby back and forth she gets a premonition of her own.

* * *

_The setting is in a different place, a new house or condo. She walks out of her room and into a different room with three baby cribs. Inside each one is a baby boy with names above their cribs: Peter, Parker, and Philippe. As she looks at these three beautiful babies she feels a presence coming up from behind._

"_I love you." The voice says as the person wraps their arms around her waist. The voice echoed through her mind. "I will always love you."_

* * *

As her premonition ended she felt a horrible pain in her heart. She put baby Priscilla in her crib and went over to her bed and sat down. Soon the pain she tried to get rid of came flooding back to her. 

Through all of her tears she could only utter one word: "Why?"

˚ † ˚

"She's not answering her house phone." Piper muttered to herself. "Why is it so hard to pick up the damn phone?" Piper decided to call Phoebe's cell phone instead. This time she was successful in getting Phoebe to answer.

"Hello?"

"Pheebs? Are you ok?" Piper asked. The voice she heard did sound like she may have been crying.

"Uhhh…I just don't know Piper. I don't know why this is happening."

"What happened?"

"Coop and I got into an argument." Phoebe sighed. "He used his powers on me to see if I really loved him. And I got _so_ angry at him for doing that…for even considering such a thing that I didn't love him. And now I got these weird feelings and the premonition…"

"Hun, slow down. What premonition?"

"Hold on. We'll talk when I get to the manor, ok?"

"Alright. But are you sure you're ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Piper asked.

Phoebe laughed and said she would. "I love you Piper. I'll see you in a few."

"Love you too Phoebe. Bye." Piper said as she hung up the phone. Patricia waited by the kitchen door to hear what her Aunt Piper had to say.

"Don't worry about your mommy, she's ok." Piper told her. Patricia smiled and thanked her for calling her mom. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now go play with your sister and cousin."

With that Patricia ran out to go play with Warren and her sister and cousin. Just as Patricia runs out, Chris runs in.

"Mom!!" Chris complains.

Piper sighed and asked, "What is it, hon?"

"Me and Wy are playing cops and robbers and I am the cop and he is the robber man and whenever I almost capture Wy he orbs away and that's not fair because he's cheating and I can't catch him if he keeps orbing away and I told him to stop but he wont stop so could you tell him to stop…pwease?" He said in one breath.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell…get in here, now!" Piper yelled. Wyatt orbed into the kitchen with an innocent look on his face. "Wyatt, I told you not to use your powers unless you have to! No personal gain and no cheating."

"I was not cheating!" Wyatt complained.

"Yes you were!" Chris yelled.

"No, I wasn't!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Enough!!!" Piper raised her voice. "The both of you need to calm down.

I am trying to make dinner here and you two are yelling and complaining non-stop. No more cops and robbers for today. Now go in the parlor and play with everyone else."

Chris and Wyatt slowly walk out and head to the parlor. "Thank you!" Piper exclaims in relief. She returns to her cooking as Wyatt re enters the room.

"When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Real soon honey. Now go back out and play."

"I don't want to." Wyatt complained. "All they're doing is talking to their imaginary friend."

Piper twirled around, "What?"

"Their imaginary friend." Wyatt said as Chris entered too.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Chris cried.

"Yes, I know Chris. Dinner will be ready shortly. Wyatt, can you orb to magic school and get your father?" Piper said.

"Sure."

"I wanna come too!" Chris jumped up and ran to Wyatt. Together they orbed to magic school to get their father who was teaching there. Meanwhile Piper heard giggling coming from the parlor room. She walks in there and peeks at the girls, who seems to be listening intensely to thin air.

Piper walks in and asks, "Who are you girl's talking to?"

Melinda looks up and smiles, "Our friend, Cee."

"Cee?" Piper asks and looks around again. "Well, will 'Cee' be staying for dinner?"

Melinda looks up at the invisible friend and then tells her mom, "Cee says he can't eat." Melinda pets Warren and then focuses her attention back to Patricia. Prue continues to look up at the air and giggles.

Piper smiles and then tells the girls that supper is ready. They jump up and run into the kitchen. "No running!" Piper yells after them. Before exiting the room she turns around one more time to see if anyone is there. After looking for a few seconds she turns back and heads for the kitchen.

Blue lights shine around as Leo, Wyatt, and Chris appear in the kitchen just as Piper sets the plates. "Just in time." She remarks. "Hi honey!" Piper walks over and kisses Leo. Leo smiles and kisses Piper back.

"Ewww…" Chris remarks. And the girls laugh. Wyatt helps in setting the rest of the table as Leo tells Piper about her day in school. When the plates where set Piper serves everyone some spaghetti and meatballs but leaves one setting open for Phoebe.

"Are we expecting someone?" Leo asks.

"Yes, Phoebe is coming."

"Mommy!" Prue exclaims. Piper laughs and says, "Yes, you're mommy is coming over for dinner."

Piper sits down and is just about to eat when there is a knock on the door and Phoebe enters. "Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs." Piper says.

Phoebe walks into the dining room, while Priscilla is in a baby carrier, and hugs her two girls, Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris. "How are they behaving?" She asks Piper and Leo.

"Like angels, of course." Piper replies with a smile. Phoebe puts the carrier next to Piper so she can see her niece. Piper baby talks to Priscilla. "You're so cute! Yes you are!" Little Priscilla laughs as her Aunt Piper talks to her.

"You better behave, my little ladybugs." She says to her two daughters.

"We always behave!" Prue tells her. Phoebe laughs and says, "I wish." Leo and Piper laugh with her as Trisha and Prue pout.

Piper goes into the kitchen and brings out more spaghetti. "Here you go Pheebs, eat up." She puts food on her plate and then whispers, "We'll talk afterwards, ok?"

"Ok." Phoebe responded with a fake smile. She still felt as if her heart was breaking but she held it in for the rest of the meal. But as she ate she could only think about her premonition and the voice that was haunting her.

* * *

_**AN**_: This is my first Charmed fic so please be nice. Please don't flame! 

Just some info on the characters:

**Wyatt**: Wyatt is nine years old and is the oldest of the kids as everyone already knows. He has the power to orb, telekinetically orb things, Heal, Sense, Conjure, Project things, Freeze, and uses a protective shield.

**Chris**: Chris is 8 years old and can Orb, Heal, Sense, and is showing signs of telekinesis.

**Melinda**: Melinda is Piper and Leo's third child and she is 5 years old. Unlike her brothers she was not concieved while Leo was a whitelighter so she is only a witch. She currently has the power to freeze like her mother.

**Prue-Marie**: Prue is 4 and will turn 5 on December 25th (she's a Christmas baby). She is Phoebe & Coop's daughter. She has the ability to see auras (which will come up within the next few chapters) and teleport like her father.

**Patricia**: Is going to turn 4 soon. She is Phoebe & Coop's 2nd daughter. At this time she only has the power of premonition like her mother. She will soon gain the ability to transport.

**Priscilla**: Priscilla is the 3rd child of Phoebe and Coop. She is 17 months old.

˚ † ˚

**Next chapter info**: Henry Jr and Paige will appear in the next chapter. Phoebe reveals her premonition and there's a lot of sisterly talking amongst Piper and Phoebe...in between demon attacks at least.  



	2. Invisible

Thanks for reviewing desi393, Android 24, and Timeflies :)

* * *

**Invisible**

After dinner Phoebe carried her baby into the living room while Piper put the dishes in the dish washer. Wyatt and Chris ran upstairs to play with their toys and the girls continued to play with Warren. Phoebe looked down at her little girl who was sleeping and smiled.

"Do you want to talk now?" Piper asked. Phoebe was so focused on her baby that Piper's voice startled her. "Someone's jumpy." Piper commented.

"Yeah, I want to talk." Phoebe sighed. She tells Piper about her argument with Coop, her husband. "I just got so angry at him for using his powers on me to see how I really feel. Why would he do that?"

"There might be a reason for him doing so."

"I don't know. But now I'm having all these doubts." Phoebe said.

Piper gave a confused look, "Doubts about what?"

"Whether or not I settled for him," Phoebe said lightly. Her voice was so soft that Piper could barely hear her at all. "He doubts that I really love him and now he's got me thinking that I might not love him after all."

"Of course you love him Phoebe. Why else would you marry him?"

Phoebe began to cry, "So I won't be alone… So I could have my baby girl that I saw all those years ago."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Phoebe snapped. "I love him, but am I _in love_ with him? Then again…how can I not be in love with him? He _is_ love for crying out loud!"

She paused to think. "Or maybe I'm in love with the idea of love."

Piper laughed, "Phoebe you are thinking too much into this. You love him and he loves you. Together you have three wonderful girls and that's all you have to think about."

"Then why do I get visions of another family?" Phoebe asked.

"What?"

Phoebe placed a hand over her face and continued, "My premonition was of me having three other babies and another husband."

Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe to support her. "It's ok, hon."

˚ † ˚

"Wyatt, stop smashing my truck!" Chris yelled and yanked his fire truck out of Wyatt's hands. "And stop stealing my toys."

As they are playing an ugly looking demon shimmers into Wyatt and Chris' room. "Get back Chris!" Wyatt yells and then freezes the beast.

Chris turns around and sees him. This unknown demon has small horns coming out of its head and has pale ghostly skin. It is tall and is in very old worn out clothes. "Oh my God, that's the ugliest looking demon guy I've _ever_ seen!" Chris laughs.

"Come on, let's go tell mom." Wyatt touches Chris' shoulder and orbs down to the living room.

˚ † ˚

Piper gives Phoebe a tissue. Phoebe thanks her and continues her story about the mysterious babies and her new husband.

"Do you know who the man was?" Piper asked.

"That's the craziest part of all of this…I do know who he was." Phoebe says. Before she can reveal the man's name to Piper, Wyatt and Chris orb in.

"Mommy, there's a demon dude in our bedroom." Chris yells.

Piper rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'll be right back Pheebs. I gotta take care of this 'demon dude'."

"Do you need help?" Phoebe asks.

"No. You stay here and watch Priscilla and the girls." Piper holds Wyatt and Chris' hands as they orb her upstairs.

Just as they orb in the demon begins to unfreeze. Piper gets ready to blow him up with her molecular combustion power.

The demon looks shocked to see Piper with the two boys. "Hi-ya!" Piper smiles and then flicks her wrists to blow the demon up. As she does the demon screams in pain and then explodes causing the cabinet next to him to catch on fire.

"Uh-oh." Piper remarks and runs over to put it out. She looks down on the floor to see the unattractive demon left a large burn mark on the floor.

"Great!" Piper says as she places the boy's toy chest over the spot. "That'll do for now."

˚ † ˚

"Aunt Phoebe, would you like some tea?" Melinda asked her aunt. She was sitting at her little table with her play tea set. Phoebe smiled at Melinda but declined her offer. Prue went over to the table and sat down with Melinda.

The girls talked amongst themselves for a while but stopped to stare towards the windows. Phoebe looked over to them but could not figure out what they were staring at. Suddenly the two girls laughed as Melinda said, "You're silly!"

Piper walked back downstairs and sat next to her sister. Phoebe turned to her and asked, "Does Melinda ever talk about an imaginary friend?"

"Uhh, yeah just this afternoon they mentioned a friend they have named Cee." Piper answered.

"Cee? They must have the same imaginary friend because Patricia told me that's who they talk to."

Piper was about to respond when she heard the door open and a familiar voice followed. "Hey? Anyone home?"

"Hi Paige." Piper said. "And look who you have with you!"

Little Henry jr. smiled and walked over to give his Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe a hug. "Gosh look how big you've gotten!" Phoebe said as she hugged Henry.

Paige handed Piper Henry's costume for tonight's Halloween. This year Henry jr. is going to dress up as a cop. "Here we go. You don't mind that he spends the night?" Paige asked.

"Of course not. We're already having a slumber party for the girls and my kids. They'll be glad to have Henry join them," said Piper.

Henry walks over to Chris and Wyatt to play with some of their toys but notices Melinda and Prue talking to someone. He laughs and goes over to join them along with Patricia. Paige laughs, "Ahhh…good old Cee."

"Wait, Henry sees this imaginary friend too?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes he does. He talks about Cee all the time." Paige replies.

"Interesting." Piper says but then thinks, '_Something must be going on with this 'Cee' character._'

Piper walks over to Wyatt and Chris and asks them if they ever had an imaginary friend named Cee. Both claim that they can't really remember.

"I'd love to stay and chat but Henry is watching over the twins and I want to spend time with him and the girls. Ciao." Paige says as she walks out the door. "Be good Henry."

Paige leaves and Phoebe gets up to walk towards Piper who seems to be in deep thought. "Hey Piper…do you think it would be ok if Priscilla and I stay the night too because I really don't want to face Coop right now."

"Of course. The kids are sleeping out here so you could stay in Melinda's room if you want to. It still has the baby crib in there so you could keep Priscilla by you."

"Thanks Piper."

"No problem Phoebe, but can you do me a favor and stay out here and get the door if any trick-or-treaters come early? I'm going to be upstairs."

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe replies. Piper smiles and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

As she lies there on her bed she thinks about the possibility of finding out who this imaginary friend is. '_The last time Wyatt had one it turned out to be a demon…could this time be any different?_'

She sat upwards on the bed, folded her arms and began to chant:

To me alone

The unseen will be shown

With new vision I wish to see

The friend that the kids call 'Cee'

(_**AN**_: Yeah, I suck at rhyming. This spell sucks but bear with me.)

Piper looked around but saw that everything was the same in her room. Slowly she got up and crept into the hallway. Down she went through the hall until she got to the stairs. Below she could hear the kids' laughter along with a male voice speaking to them. She looked over and saw Phoebe sitting on the couch just like before with her baby beside her. Piper walked towards where Phoebe was and looked into the conservatory. There she saw _him_ talking to her child, nieces, and her only nephew.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Some more info. 

**Henry jr**: Henry is two years old and is older than the twins. I wasn't sure if the twins were older in Forever Charmed or if Henry was so I decided to make Henry the oldest.

Paige's daughters are...

**Pamela**: The older twin.

**Paula**: The younger twin.

They are newborns, only 22 days old. Awwww. lol.

˚ † ˚

**Next chapter info**: Who is this mystery 'friend'...well I'm not good at hiding things so a lot of people probably have already figured it out. lol. And more demon attacks...did you actually think the Halliwells will get a break just because they already vanquished one demon today? I don't think so.


	3. An Old Friend

_**A/N**_: My bad. Last chapter I wrote the kids were in the conservatory. But I mean the Sitting Room (connected to the Parlor and is basically the living room) and just to clear things up Phoebe is sitting in the parlor.

_**A/N 2**_: I deleted this chapter before and have re-read it, made some changes, and added it again.

* * *

**An Old Friend**

"Oh my God."

Phoebe looked over her shoulder to see her older sister staring into the sitting room. She gave her a funny look then asked what was wrong.

"Uhhh…nothing. I think I left the stove on." Piper answered. '_Nice cover._' She thought to herself. '_What the hell is he doing talking to my kids? And what has he been saying to them?_'

As Piper walks into the kitchen the man who was talking to the kids walked through the dinning room and went into the kitchen.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Piper asked in a low voice so no one else could here.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Piper, haven't we already been through this before? I'm stuck in limbo."

"Oh." Piper remembered, "Well, I forgot that. But why are you talking to my kids?"

"Who else am I going to talk to besides a couple of 4 year olds?"

Piper sighs as Phoebe walks into the kitchen. "Piper, what's wrong? You look stressed."

"I'm fine…don't worry about me."

"Are you sure…" Phoebe started but was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get that."

As Phoebe walked away Piper turned her attention to Cole. "You, attic, now!" She walked away from him hoping he would follow. She wanted to be able to talk to him in private. She didn't want someone witnessing her talking to the air…that would be quite comical.

When she got to the attic she turned around to see Cole had indeed followed her into the attic. "Ok. Now, what have you been telling the kids?"

"Nothing. I just make funny faces, joke, and make weird noises…whatever they want me to do. Really, it's the highlight of my day." Cole laughs.

Piper just glares at him and he continues, "I know you really don't want me here." He pauses. "Trust me when I say I don't want to be here either. In fact, after we last met I wondered if maybe there was a way for me to get out of here…"

"You're planning to get back with Phoebe! I knew it!" Piper exclaimed.

"…No. That's not what I was going to say. I meant get out of the manor or get away from you people." Cole explained. "I figured that there must be a reason I cannot go anywhere you guys don't go. I can only go to P3, Magic School, here, and maybe other places but I can't go to place where **I** want to go."

"So how do you get away from 'us people'?" Piper asked mockingly.

"Well all ghosts have unfinished business. So if I could finish mine then I would be free." Cole said.

"What's your unfinished business?"

"Helping Phoebe find her true love." Cole answered. "And I did. And for a time I was finally free."

"_You_ helped Phoebe find love? Buddy, _the Elders_ sent Coop to Phoebe." Piper corrected him.

"That's just like them to take all the credit."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"**I'm** the one who came up with the idea to send a cupid to her. I pitched the idea to Prue and…"

"Prue???" Piper almost felt like crying. '_Cole has been in contact with Prue? Where is she? She's not in limbo…_'

"Yeah, it's funny that I thought hell would be the worst thing that would happen to me when I got vanquished for good but then I found out I was stuck in limbo and Prue showed up…" Cole laughed, "God, that woman is scary. Talk about Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She made me wish I went to hell."

Piper had to laugh at that, "She gave you hell when you got vanquished?"

"Yeah she did. I never heard the end of it." Cole started doing his own Prue impersonation, "'_How could you, you evil son of a bitch. If you weren't dead and I weren't dead I'd kick your ass and then kill you. I can't believe you…blah blah blah_.'"

"That sounds like Prue to me." Piper said. "But you deserved it."

Cole looked down at the ground and sighed, "I know."

"Why hasn't she visited us?" Piper asked.

"She really can't. They," He said while pointing up, "won't allow her to."

"Figures." Piper hated The Elders for so many reasons with all their stupid rules and making her life a living hell. And now after eleven years they STILL won't allow her to visit?

"But she is able to visit Limbo which is why she visits with me."

"Well you must hate that." Piper remarked.

"Actually I don't. Prue and I have had a lot of time to talk about things and we really don't have a problem with each other anymore. You know I tried to kill her and she tried to kill me. It's all good."

Piper gave him a strange look, "Are you trying to tell me that your friends now?"

"Yeah we're the best of friends." Cole responded sarcastically.

Once again Piper had to laugh. Cole laughed along with her but then added, "I wouldn't say we're the best of friends but we don't hate each other either. We watched over you guys for the past few years. And we really started to understand each other and found we had a lot in common.

Specifically the fact that we had to watch you guys live your lives without us. She wanted to be with you guys so much. I could tell."

Piper smiled at the thought of Prue watching over them. "I bet its torture for her watch us battle demons."

"Very much so. She wants to help you guys just as I do but we can't. All we can do is watch and hope for the best."

"So you told Prue about the idea with sending a cupid to Phoebe?" Piper got back on topic.

"Yeah and she told the Elders and they sent him. Of course they have to take all the credit. And when the big wedding day came I thought about Times Square in New York. I had never been there before for some reason but I had this urge to go and I did." Cole paused. "I was free to go wherever I wanted. And I did.

I went to Egypt, Japan, Hawaii, Paris…"

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I was in Italy actually when I felt this force tear me away and then I found myself in Phoebe's apartment a few weeks ago. And I haven't been able to leave since."

"You're stuck again?"

"Yes." Cole sat down in the chair. "I tried so hard to find love for Phoebe so she and I can both move on. I pulled every connection I had, and did everything in my power…"

"Power?" Piper interrupted him.

"Not power power. You know what I mean. I don't have powers." Cole answered. "Anyway, I tried everything possible to find Phoebe the love of her life. Leslie, Jason, that Dex dude."

"Woah, are you trying to tell me you're responsible for them too?"

"Yeah. I found ways to get them to go to Phoebe. Namely through the workplace but I thought at least one of them would be able to help. And now Coop…he's a freaking Cupid for crying out loud! Why am I stuck here again? Why can't she find love?" Cole nearly yelled the last part of his rant in frustration.

"I wish I knew." Piper answered.

Piper heard a female voice from behind her, "Wish you knew what?" Piper turned around to see Phoebe standing in the attic doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" Phoebe asked.

"No one. I'm talking to myself actually." Piper said in a shaky voice.

Phoebe's right eyebrow raised, "Uh-huh. Right."

"Who was at the door?" Piper asked quickly changing the subject.

"Early trick-or-treaters." Phoebe answered.

˚ † ˚

Meanwhile downstairs Prudence Marie is downstairs participating in a game of tag with her sister and cousins. Prue has the ability to see auras around people and demons and today her power will prove to be useful. As she looked through the door into the sunroom she spots a black aura surrounding someone who was invisible to the naked eye. Her own eyes widen as she lets out a scream.

Melinda turns to her and asks what is wrong. "D-D-Demon!"

"Where?" Wyatt asks. Prue Marie points into the sunroom but the kids cannot see this demon. Prue screams for help some more as Wyatt puts up his protective shield around the kids like Piper had asked him to do if there was ever a demon.

Piper and Phoebe run down the stairs with Cole trailing behind them. Phoebe asks Prue what's wrong and once again Prue responds that there is an invisible demon guy in the sunroom.

"I can see him." Cole tells Piper. "His name is Menorak, an invisible demon that could be destroyed by a simple spell or potion."

Piper asks Cole, "Where is he?"

"Right in front of you, just freeze him." Cole says and Piper uses her hands to control her power to slow down molecules.

"It worked." Cole and Prue Marie both said at the same time. Prue turned and saw Cole standing next to her Aunt Piper. "Cee!!"

The kids all turned around to see that their good friend is right there behind them, "You came back!" Melinda said.

"Wyatt, orb the book from the attic down to here."

"But mom…" Wyatt was about to remind her that orbing it down here would be personal gain but he is cut off by her.

"Just do it." Piper says. Wyatt does as he is told and calls for the book. In a blaze of tiny blue orbs the book materializes into his hands. He gives it to his mom who flips through to find Menorak. "You were right." She tells Cole.

"Honey, who was right?" Phoebe asks, obviously concerned for her sister's state of mind.

"I'll explain later." Piper tells her.

"Uhh…not about me you won't." Cole remarks.

Piper ignores him and tells Phoebe to say the spell with her.

"No longer visible to our sight.

We banish you into forever's night."

The demon unfreezes and suddenly becomes visible, and then invisible and continues this pattern while he spins around.

"No longer visible to our sight.

We banish you into forever's night."

He continues spinning faster as he screams in pain.

"No longer visible to our sight.

We banish you into forever's night."

He spins around in great speed. He lets out one last yell before he finally implodes slightly and then explodes violently throwing everyone not under Wyatt's force field away.

Piper picks herself up and then helps Phoebe to her feet. Wyatt releases his force field and the kids step out of it. Leo comes running in from outside to see what happened.

"Was there a demon attack?" He asked.

"When isn't there one?" Piper responded. "What the hell is going on today?"

"It's Halloween." Cole and Phoebe answered at the same time. Piper laughed and was about to comment 'one at a time' when she realized no one else could see or hear Cole…except for the kids.

"The veil between worlds…" Leo was trying to finish Phoebe's sentence but Piper interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember now." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked the kids along with his wife and Phoebe.

"Physically." Phoebe answered and then looked towards Piper, "Can I see you in the attic?"

"Sure." Piper replied and grabbed the book. As she walked up the stairs Cole started talking to her.

"Don't tell her I'm here, she'll flip out!"

"I know that!" Piper snapped.

Phoebe, who was ahead of her up the stairs asked, "Know what?"

"Nothing."

When they got to the attic Phoebe started questioning Piper. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Yes there is!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You're talking to yourself and you're acting weird."

Phoebe paused and then continued, "And how did you know who the demon was?"

Piper looked over towards Cole and then back to Phoebe. Phoebe again gave her a strange look, "What are you looking at over there?"

"I casted a spell to see who the kids were talking to." Piper said.

Cole became nervous, '_Is she really going to tell her?_'

"And…?"

"I can see who 'Cee' is."

Cole yells in a desperate attempt, "Piper no!"

"…He's their future whitelighter." Piper lied to her younger sister and Cole sighed in relief.

"He is? Really?" Phoebe asked in interest.

Piper hated lying to her sister but Cole was right. If she were to tell the truth Phoebe would freak out. "Yeah."

"Well that's a relief. I was worried that this Cee person was a demon."

"No, he's not." Piper responded and then looked towards Cole.

He smiled and then commented, "I'm just a soul now…I'm not a demon." He seemed to be answering a question that he knew was forming in her mind.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Please review, I want to know what you guys think :) 


	4. A Great Threat Rising

Thanks for reviewing desi393, LucyCelticPrincess, Timeflies, and Joleca :) You each recieve 3 chocolate chip cookies.

I realized that I never really gave a disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. If you actually thought I did you are a dumbass. LOL, sorry. I don't really own the kids since they were shown in the episode Forever Charmed, but later kids will be owned by Moi.

**Warning**: Cursing. Hide the children.

* * *

**  
**

**A Great Threat Rising**

'_Elder land'_

"How could a demon this powerful been under the radar for so long? How could we have not seen him?" An Elder stood up from her seat during a meeting among several Elders. They all sat around a long clear table.

"Elder Helen, we need to calm down and think this through." Another Elder spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Elder Helen said, "It's just unacceptable that we didn't see this threat before. Maliek has been hidden for the past six years."

"And he has been growing stronger each year he went unnoticed." Elder Mark spoke up.

"Well, what do we know about him?" Another Elder said. He sat at the head of the table because he was the one who called the meeting and is in charge.

An older male Elder with gray hair raised his hand and began to tell all he found out about this powerful demon, "Maliek is an upper-level demon who was at one point a hit man for the former Source. In the year 1999 it is believed he started his plan of taking out the Charmed ones."

"And how do you know this, Elder Odin?" The main Elder asked.

"A witch had captured a demon a few months ago and in a plea to spare his life he told the witch about Maliek and all his plans. She then told her whitelighter about it and he reported the news to Elder Michael. The witch spared the demon's life to get more information out of him. Elder Michael came down to talk with this demon.

Apparently the demon the witch caught was a close associate of Maliek. Shortly after he told Michael everything he knew. But Maliek flamed into the room and hurled a fireball at the demon before he could say anything else. He turned to Michael and said, 'It's too late. You can't stop me now.'" Odin answered.

He then continued, "According to the demon, Maliek spent a lot of time studying the Charmed Ones and planning out whatever plan he had. Maliek then started using a Power Sucking Athame to kill witches and demons alike to steal their powers."

"How many powers does he have?" The head Elder asked.

Elder Odin paused and then answered, "Too many. And that's not the worst of it."

"He's planning on gaining the Source of all Evil's powers." Elder Helen continued. "We MUST stop him now before it's too late."

Elder Odin spoke up, "I'm afraid it may be too late. The balance between good and evil has been changed in evil's benefit. If he becomes the Source he will be hard to stop."

"How can he become the Source? The Grimoire has been hidden…"

"He found the Grimoire." Helen interrupted the other elder.

"Then we send the Charmed ones!" Someone spoke up and the others around the tabled agreed.

"I'm afraid the Charmed ones cannot defeat him." Odin replied.

"But they have the twice-blessed child to help them! With his help…"

Elder Odin replies again, "No. He may be powerful but he has not yet gained all of his powers. Even with his help they may not win. We need to get them as much help as possible."

"We need a lot of power to stop him." Elder Helen says and the pauses to think. "The Power of four would help more."

"Come again?" The head Elder asked.

Another Elder, Elder Sarah, spoke up, "Prue…Yes, with her help they could defeat him!"

"Would that be enough?" Elder Helen asked to no one in particular but in general.

"We need to summon an Angel of Destiny to see if their collective power would be enough." The head Elder said.

Together the ten elders got up from their seats and stood in a circle with their arms stretched upward. With their collective will they summoned an Angel of Destiny. White orbs and lights surrounded a form clad in a purple robe that materialized before them.

The Elder in charge of the meeting, Elder Bartholomew, stepped forward and said to the Angel, "We summoned you here so we could ask you what would happen if we brought Prue back to life to aid the Charmed ones in the fight against the new threat? Would their collective power, along with twice-blessed one and their friend Billie be enough to stop him?"

The Angel's eyes started glowing white as she looked towards the future. After a few seconds her eyes returned to normal and she answered, "Unlikely. Even with Prue they may not have enough power to destroy him."

"But how is that possible?" Elder Sarah asked. "How much good magic is needed to fight this demon?"

"Good magic on it's own may not be enough." The Angel answered.

"Are you saying evil magic can defeat him?" Elder Bartholomew asked while he began to panic. "How can we stop him then?"

"No. Evil magic by itself cannot stop him either. If you can find a demon to work with the Charmed ones they can defeat Maliek and the balance of good and evil will be as it was." The Angel said.

"O.k. Now where are we going to find a demon to cooperate?" Elder Helen asked.

"We'll worry about that in a minute. First we must summon Prue Halliwell." Elder Bartholomew said.

Once again the elders gathered around to summon another being. This time it is the soul of a former witch, a former Charmed one. She materialized in the circle of elders and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" Prue asked.

The Angel responded with a smile, "Prudence, you will be getting a second chance."

Prue stared in confusion as Elder Bartholomew explained their situation. Prue stood in silence as the Elder told her what was happening. "And that's why we need you to help your sisters to battle this demon named Maliek."

"And if you succeed we will grant you a new chance at life." Elder Helen said.

"Are you willing to help?" The Angel of Destiny asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am." Prue answered. "…but I would like to ask something else."

"And what's that?" Responded the Angel.

"I want Andy to be with me." Prue stated firmly. "I lost him once and was reunited with him when I died. And if I'm going back I want him to come with me."

"Absolutely not! You're lucky **you're** getting a second chance…be grateful!" One elder yelled.

The Angel ignored the Elder however and agreed to her conditions. "Alright. But he will return to life after you defeat Maliek. We don't need him alive now but if you succeed that will be our thanks to you for helping. You and Andy will have a new destiny together."

Prue smiled and hugged the Angel, "Thank you so much!"

"But what about the evil magic working with good? Where will we find a demon to help?" An elder asked.

Prue smirked and then responded, "I think I know one."

˚ † ˚

_Back at the Halliwell Manor…_

_The Attic_

"You told Phoebe that I'm the kid's future whitelighter??" Cole paced back and forth.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her that he ex-husband from hell was here talking to her kids."

Cole paused for a second and answered, "Good point."

"It's not like I wanted to lie. But I kind of had to." Piper continued.

The invisible ex-demon continued his pacing and thanked Piper for lying. He eventually sat down in the old chair by the book of shadows. A blaze of white lights then formed beside him as Prue magically appeared to him. "You again?" Cole teased.

"Yes, me again." Prue answered while rolling her eyes.

"Cole, who the hell are you talking to?" Piper asked apparently not seeing her sister.

"You can't see Prue?" Cole asked.

"Prue?!?!" Piper exclaimed and looked around everywhere to find her. "Where? Where's Prue?"

"Piper can't see me. But the Elders need our help." Prue responded and revealed a note. "This spell will temporarily bring us to life to fight this new threat."

"What's going on?" Piper asked Cole.

"Piper, grab a pen and paper to write down the spell Prue has got from the Elders." Cole told her. Piper did what he asked and searched the attic for a piece of paper. Cole continued his conversation with Prue, "What new threat?"

"A demon named Maliek is too powerful. If he becomes the new Source he may be unstoppable. He will be ten times stronger than any other Source before him."

"Maliek…" The name sounded so familiar to Cole. "Was he apart of the Brotherhood of the Thorn?"

"According to the Elders he was." Prue answered.

"I got it!" Piper hurried back. "What will this spell do?"

"Bring me and Prue back to life temporarily." Cole said.

Piper froze and thought, '_How is that possible?_' She then asked him the question that formed in her mind.

He answered, "It's Halloween, Piper. It's the time where the veil between worlds thin, remember? What better day to do this than today?"

˚ † ˚

Phoebe held her baby and bounced her in her arms. "That's a good baby." Phoebe continued to cuddle Priscilla until she fell asleep. "My new little Ladybug is sleepy, isn't she?"

Phoebe carefully placed her five month old baby into Melinda's old crib. "Sleep tight my little Ladybug."

"Phoebe…." She heard her sister's voice from above. "Can you come here?"

Phoebe walked out of the room and headed up the other stairs to the attic. As she walked in she saw Piper with a piece of paper in her hand. "What's up?"

"We need to say this spell." Piper answered.

"What, another demon?"

"Kind of." Piper said and then held the paper in Phoebe's view. She looked up and saw Cole hide behind the chair. "What are you doing?"

"I really don't want Phoebe to see me." Cole answered.

Phoebe gave her older sister a look of concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just talking to…our ally." She answered. "Now come on and say the spell with me."

Together they chanted…

"_Bring these two  
back to life  
To help us  
in our next fight  
So we may end  
This new found strife  
We command this  
through love and light._"

A swirl of white orbs and lights surrounded in a circle and then slowly faded away to reveal the sister they haven't seen in eleven years.

Prue looked at them and smiled, "Miss me?" She joked.

Phoebe's mouth fell open and tears filled her eyes. Piper did the same as she thought, '_Cole wasn't lying. She is here._'

"Prue…oh my god!" Phoebe cried and ran over to her. "Prue!" She hugged the eldest sister in a tight embrace. Piper began to cry and ran over to both Prue and Phoebe and joined in their hug.

"My God, I can't believe it!" Piper exclaimed. "We missed you **so** much."

"God, I missed you guys too." Prue said and hugged them back. Cole in the background sighed and came out from his hiding place. Phoebe's eyes were closed but she was facing him. As soon as she opens her eyes she would see her Ex was also standing there in the attic.

…And she did.

Her sudden joy turned to horror. She began to back away from her sister and pointed behind them. "What…what is _he_ doing here?"

"Phoebe, we can explain…" Prue began.

"No…no!! Cole, what the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe interrupted her. "What the **hell** are you doing here?" She yelled.

"_We_ are here to help you guys defeat a very powerful demon. A demon so powerful that not even the power of three, the twice blessed child, and you're witch friend Billie can defeat. You need us." Prue answered.

Phoebe shook her head and started murmuring, "This can't be happening." She continued saying this to herself as she ran out of the attic and down the hall.

As Phoebe was running she wasn't quite watching where she was going and she accidentally ran into Leo.

"Phoebe, slow down. What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Phoebe stopped and tried to calm herself. "Cole is back." Just as she says that Piper, Cole, and Prue walk over to them. Leo's eyes widen as he sees not only Cole but Prue as well.

Prue smiles and goes up to hug Leo. "Hey Leo." Leo hugs her back despite being completely confused.

Prue senses Leo's confusion and begins to explain. "Long story short. New Big threat. Power of three cannot defeat alone. Elders made a deal with me and if we defeat big threat The Angel of Destiny will bring me back to life along with Andy."

"Really?" Piper interrupts her.

"Yes, really." Prue continues. "But only if we defeat the demon. And Cole here." She looked over to him. "Has been brought back to help and he has all of his powers."

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief and began to walk away but Leo kept her put. Prue continues, "And if he helps us defeat Maliek, the demon, he too will be granted a new destiny."

"Really?" Cole asks.

Prue rolls her eyes and then answers, "Yes, really. And if we succeed you will no longer have demonic powers because they." She says while pointing up, "Don't want you to have them incase you go insane again. So instead they will allow you to have a new destiny with you being half human….half witch."

"Really?" Phoebe asks in confusion.

Prue throws her arms up in the air and remarks, "No, I'm just saying this for the hell of it. Yes_, really_." She exclaims sarcastically.

Piper laughs at Prue's outburst of impatience. She was very tempted to say, 'Really?' one more time but decided not to. Phoebe walks away and heads downstairs to call for Paige. The rest of the crew follows her down.

Melinda and Prue-Marie, who we're running around playing tag, stopped when they saw their imaginary friend walking down the stairs. "Cee!!!!!" They shouted with glee. (A/N: I like that word Glee. It makes me happy.)

Phoebe's eyes widen, "Cee? Oh my God!" She then realizes Cole was the imaginary friend all their kids have been talking to and she is not happy about it.

Paige orbs in after hearing Phoebe's calls. She looks over to see an unknown woman and her ex-brother in law. She notices he was away from the others and Paige takes this opportunity to charge at him in a fit of rage for him even considering showing himself here. She rams into his stomach to knock the air out of him.

Prue yells for her to stop but Paige doesn't listen.

"Lamp!" She calls for the lamp closest to her and telekinetically orbs it over his head. It smashes into Cole and renders him unconscious. He falls to the ground and Prue runs over to his side and kneels beside him.

Prue looks up at her family and asks, "Can someone heal him?"

"Don't heal him. I don't want him anywhere near us, especially my kids!" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, we need him to help us. So whatever grudge you have with him you need to get over it." Prue yelled at her. She then took her attention to her half-sister. "And you need to calm down."

"Excuse me, _bitch_." Paige remarked, "But who the hell are you?"

Prue stands up and walks over to Paige. "Don't you dare call me a bitch, missy. I'm you're older sister and you will treat me with respect."

Paige's face whitened once she realized who she was talking to. She rarely saw pictures of Prue so it was understandable that she wouldn't recognize her. "I'm guessing you're Prue."

"And I'm guessing you're Paige." Prue remarked.

The tension between the two caused friction in the air. The room remained silent as the two sisters stared at each other. Meanwhile Piper got Wyatt and Chris to work together to try and heal Cole.

"We can't go around fighting each other." Prue finally speaks up to them all once she realized Cole was awake again. "If we want to defeat this demon, we need to work together."

"_Great_." Paige and Phoebe exclaim simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Please review. :) 


	5. Take a vote

Hi anyone who is reading this :)

Thanks so much for reviewing desi393, Joleca (BTW, I totally agree with you), LucyCelticPrincess, and Timeflies. You each recieve 5 cookies and a dramatic chipmunk/prairie dog. I love that little guy

Okay, I need your suggestions for Piper's resturant. At this point in the story it's a few months away from it's official opening but I suck at creativity (you could tell by the "spells" I came up with). I need help with the name so can you guys give me some suggestions? The best name I can come up with is...P3. lol. But obviously that's been done. And I know they wouldn't pick that because people would confuse it with the nightclub. It could be something fancy like Le Halliwell. lol.

Just to give some info: the resturant will feature foods from all cultures, it will be multi-cultural. Everything from Italian to Japanese to French to Mexican to Indian to Canadian. lol. You get the idea. I don't think this is relevant but I just wanted to mention all that to make you guys hungry like me :)

I need you're help guys. I need ideas for names. But enough talking or typing or whatever...

Please Excuse the crappy title.

* * *

** Take a Vote**

"Nice to see you too, Paige." Cole said as he got up off the floor. He turned to Wyatt and Chris and thanked them for healing him.

Paige rolls her eyes at her ex-brother in law and walks into the parlor room to sit down on the couch. She is joined by her older sister Phoebe who looks very upset about Cole arriving back into their lives.

Prue turns to Piper, Cole, and Leo and tells them to meet her in the parlor room too. Piper walks in and sits next to Paige and Leo sit down in a chair. Cole slowly creeps in and stands with his back against the wall.

Prue then walks in and tells them, "We need to decide what to do."

"Who is this threat again?" Phoebe asked.

Prue paced the room while answering, "His name is Maliek and he has been stealing powers from both demons and witches for the past six years. Now he is very strong and has found the Grimoire…"

"Let me guess. He's planning to become the new Source." Phoebe interrupted.

"Exactly." Prue continued, "And we have to stop him."

"So what do we do?" Piper asked.

"We attack immediately." Prue answered.

Paige laughed to herself before responding, "Are you suggesting we just go after him without a plan and try to vanquish him?"

Prue countered, "Why not? We have the element of surprise."

Cole broke his silence and admitted that he was actually going to agree with Paige. Phoebe then spoke up immediately and said, "Well then I agree with Prue."

Cole gave Phoebe a weird look as did Prue. Piper then suggested that crew should take a vote.

Prue then stated, "All of those who think we should go now and give this demon all we got raise you're hand."

Prue raised her hand as did Phoebe. Piper looked from Paige to Prue and slowly raised her hand.

Paige then said, "Alright, all those in favor of us actually thinking things through liked we'd normally do…" She said speaking mainly to Piper and Phoebe, "Raise you're hands."

Paige raised her own hand and Cole and Leo followed. "A tie." Paige proclaimed.

"But no offense, Leo you're not going into battle so you're vote really doesn't count." Prue said.

"As you're former whitelighter I am still looking out for you guys and I agree with Paige that going in there so soon would be risky." Leo responded.

Prue looked over to Cole and asked, "Why don't you want to go in now and fight? Don't you want to get you're life back?!"

"Of course I do but I can wait a few days to think things through. We don't have to do this now."

"Yes, but I want my life back. Now." Prue stated. "This is my second chance and I want to get this done now."

Cole sighed and re-thought his decision. "Maybe Prue's right…"

Phoebe's eye's widened and randomly exclaimed, "…Ummm, I change my mind. I'm gonna agree with Paige."

Cole laughed and the rest of them stared at Phoebe. "Hon, are you alright?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Of course I am."

Cole continued this game and replied, "Actually I've changed my mind again. I agree with Paige."

"….And I think Prue is right." Phoebe then said which made Cole laugh more. "Excuse me, but what is so funny?"

"You." Cole answered.

Paige rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Phoebe and Piper, can I see you two in the kitchen?"

The three sisters walked into the kitchen and Prue also followed but stopped before heading in. She decided to stay outside and listen in on the conversation.

"What is wrong with you two?" Paige asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Piper responded.

"You know what I mean! As soon as Prue comes back you automatically take her side of the argument. The almighty Prue is always right!"

"Paige…" Phoebe started.

"No! Listen to me. You guys know that we should slow down and plan this out. We've been through a lot and have made mistakes like this so many times where we run in to face a demon without any real plan and it blows up in our faces. We've learned from that. But now you want to go against what we have learned just because Prue says we should?!"

Piper and Phoebe stood silent during Paige's rant about their behavior. It was true that over the years they made the mistake in thinking they were strong enough to face any demon. They didn't need a plan, they just go in and kick ass. But of course did not work. During the summer two years back they faced an acid throwing demon that burnt Phoebe's flesh. 90 percent of her body was horribly burnt because of that demon. Luckily they had Paige, Wyatt, and a few Elders there to help heal her. But they promised to be more careful from then on now that they were mothers.

"We don't know what we're up against and what kind of powers he has!" Paige said. "Think for yourselves!! Don't just agree with Prue…"

"But she always knew what to do. We always depended on her." Piper answered.

Paige looked defeated and said, "Fine. Whatever."

Paige then focused her attention on Phoebe, "And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me…"

"Yes there is! Every time Cole votes on the same side as you, you vote opposite of him."

Phoebe remained silent. And Paige continued, "I know you want nothing to do with him but being on the same side as him is not going to kill you."

She looked at both Phoebe and Piper, "And being on the opposite side of Prue is not going to kill you either." She walked passed her sisters and walked out the kitchen door to find Prue standing there.

"I just came over to get you guys." Prue said.

The youngest sister just brushed past Prue and headed into the living room. Phoebe and Piper walked out of the kitchen and saw Prue standing there. Nothing was said between them but Piper somehow knew Prue was listening in on the argument Paige had with them. Together they walked back into the living room.

"We still need a tie breaker." Cole stated.

They looked around at each other and Prue asked if anyone wanted to change their mind. After a long pause nine year old Wyatt walked in from the sun room. "I can be the tie breaker."

Prue smiled and walked over to her nephew, "Yes you can."

"He's just nine." Paige insisted, "He doesn't know what we're up against."

"But he's going to have to be apart of it." Prue answered.

Piper felt a chill run through her body as she gaped at Prue and her son. She eventually said, "You don't mean he's going to help us fight?"

"The Elders said we'd need the twice-blessed child."

"No! Absolutely not!" Piper yelled.

"We'll watch over him Piper. I wouldn't let anything happen to me nephew." Prue smiled at Wyatt.

"He can use Excalibur, right?" Cole asked. "Unless I was going crazy with boredom, I believe I remember something about Wyatt being like King Arthur or something."

"With Excalibur he can help kill Maliek." Prue answered and then turned to Cole, "You weren't imagining it but you're still crazy."

"Thanks Prue." Cole laughed.

"Yeah, but he's not supposed to have Excalibur until he's eighteen." Piper stated.

"Can't we make this exception just once?" Prue asked.

Piper sighed and threw her hands up, "Fine. I give up."

Wyatt smiled, "I say we go kick some demon ass!"

"**WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL!!!**" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. "You will **NOT** use that sort of language in this house!"

Wyatt put on his innocent face and said he was sorry. Piper couldn't help but give Wyatt a hug and forgive him. But she warned if she ever heard that sort of language again he would be grounded.

Cole smirked, "I have to admit the kid has attitude."

"Cole, nobody asked you." Phoebe blurted out. The room fell silent and Prue sighed in frustration. She wondered how they were going to win this battle if there are so many grudges in the room.

"Phoebe, come with me." Prue tugged on her sister's shirt and pulled her into the hallway right by the stairs. "What is wrong with you?"

"God, I am tired of people asking me that. The real question is: what's wrong with you? You actually trust Cole! There's something seriously wrong with that."

"No there isn't. We need his help and I admit it took me a while to trust him but over the past few years he has helped you guys in ways you would never understand, especially you."

Phoebe was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"It's not important right now. Just trust me." Prue pleaded. "Trust me. He has changed."

"Oh, please!" Phoebe laughed, "How many times have any of us heard that about him? And I was the one that used to say that to you guys."

"This time it's true." Prue said.

"Sure it is." Phoebe responded. Not wanting to talk anymore she turned around and saw that Cole was standing there listening. She shook her head and walked towards the sunroom. Cole glanced at Prue and thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Prue responded.

In the living room Piper, Paige, and Wyatt are sitting on the couch as Leo was sitting in a chair across from them. Phoebe came in through the sun room and sat in the opposite chair. Just as she sat down a pink heart flashed into the room and formed the shape of her husband Coop.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I wanted to talk…" Coop started as Prue and Cole walked back into the room. Coop stopped himself from continuing when he saw Cole was there. He knew who Cole was based on Phoebe's travel to the past to view former loves that she had. But he couldn't recognize the other woman there.

She walked over to the cupid and shook hands with him, "Hi Coop. My name's Prue."

He was stunned, "Prue as in the sister who died?"

"In the flesh." She answered.

Coop turned to Cole and offered to shake his hand too. "And you must be Cole."

It was obvious to everyone that the tension between them could have been cut with a knife. Cole gave a fake smile and shook hands with his ex-wife's new husband. "And you're Coop."

"Yes, how did you know?" Coop asked.

"I have been in a limbo type world for the past nine years. I was able to see what happened between then and now."

"Well, that's only slightly creepy." Coop joked as Phoebe slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Daddy!!" Prue-Marie and Trisha ran into the room and hugged their father.

"We're gonna go trick or treating soon!" Trisha told Coop.

"Wow, I bet you're excited!" Coop said to his daughters. They laughed and nodded in agreement. Trisha kept jumping up and down in excitement. "But don't eat all the candy at once, it may give you a tummy ache."

"We won't." Prue-Marie said sweetly.

"We have to get going." The older Prue said.

"Where?" Coop asked.

"Battle another demon of course." Phoebe said with exhaustion.

"…What else is new?" Piper laughed.

Coop turned to Phoebe and asked where Priscilla was. She told him she was upstairs sleeping. Coop offered to watch over her and the kids. Leo also said he'd watch over them.

Leo went over to Wyatt and got eye level with him. "You be good, you hear? Listen to you're mother and aunts. Be careful and don't try to do anything heroic now. Just stand back and let them do the fighting."

"Dad, I'm not two years old."

"I know but you're not ready to fight demons just yet. But unfortunately we don't have a choice." Leo sighed. "Just use Excalibur and try and get the demon with it. That's all."

"Ok. Dad." Wyatt said. Leo kissed him on the head and then kissed his wife. Prue looked over him and told him they wouldn't let anything happen to Wyatt.

"Ok then." Prue said. "Let's go kick some demon a…"

Piper gave Prue a stern look and Prue corrected herself, "…Butt."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little dull but the next one has action and drama. Comment and give me suggestions for the resturant name, please :) 

**Next Chapter**: We meet Maliek, the battle, more convos, more drama and angst. It's a pretty long chapter (for me at least) so it may take a while (Not too long though).


	6. Hallows Eve Smackdown

Sorry for the wait everyone. I was becoming very panicky earlier this month and had a lot of panic attacks, etc. So I didn't want to work on my fic. And then I started up my website project and have been busy with that. But since yesterday was halloween it got me in the spirit to write this. I don't know if it's good at all and it probably has a lot of errors but whatever. Hope you enojoy though.

* * *

**Hallows Eve Smackdown**

A few but diverse species of demons gather around one hooded demon who is talking to them, his future loyal servants. His name is Maliek; a demon who is over 200 years old, a top hit man for the former Source, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, and soon to become the new leader of the underworld. Everything was going as planned for him with the newly found Grimoire safe in his lair and All Hallows Eve is at hand. What better time to perform the coronation ceremony than on one of the most magical days of the year?

"Everything is ready, my liege." A demon said as he walked up to Maliek. The new Source grinned and nodded his head.

"Then it will begin soon. Gather all who wish to be in attendance for the greatest day in demonic history. The reign of the new and all powerful Source." Maliek said.

The demons scattered about as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Cole sneak up behind various stones listening in to a good portion of the conversation.

"Damn," Cole muttered under his breath, "we have to do something now."

Prue overheard what Cole said and seemed to have agreed because without warning her sisters she got up from her hiding place and headed towards Maliek without him noticing.

"Prue!!" Piper gasped.

Maliek turned when he heard Piper and saw a dark haired witch standing in front of him. With a wave of her arm he felt himself being hurled back against the cavern wall. As if the demons sensed Maliek's danger they shimmered into the cave ready to battle. Cole ran out from behind the rock he was sitting behind and threw an energy ball at one henchdemon.

"Wyatt, stay here and don't come out until I say so. If you're in trouble though you use your force field or you orb out. Got it?" Piper whispered.

"Ok, mom." Wyatt answered.

Piper then jumped out from where she was hiding, and flicked her wrists at two demons causing them to blow up.

Meanwhile Maliek was starting to get back up unbeknownst to the Charmed ones. He looked over and spotted Cole. "Belthazor?!"

Cole turned and hurled an energy ball at him which caused him to falter a little. Cole took advantage of this and charged at Maliek with full force knocking him down.

Prue continues to use her telekinesis on demons showing she clearly still has a handle on her powers. But she did not see the demon coming up from behind her. Phoebe notices him and yells, "Hey!"

Her shout distracts the demon and he heads towards her. He holds out his hands as fire blasts out towards Phoebe. She concentrates on his anger by using her empathy and reflects it back towards the demon causing him to burst into flames.

Prue laughs and says to Phoebe, "Nice active power." Prue flashes a smile at her younger sister.

"Yeah, but it's not that active. I can only reflect on other's powers." Phoebe said.

"Well thanks."

"No problem."

"Ummm, you guys?" Paige yells, "Can you please stop your chatting and help me!"

They look over and see Paige being attacked by various demons throwing energy balls at her. She calls to all of them and orbs them back but more demons are attacking and she can only call and telekinetically orb so many at a time.

Prue uses her powers and helps Paige, much to her surprise. Phoebe also helps by focusing on her empathy.

Cole and Maliek are still battling with powers and punches but Maliek gains the upper hand by reflecting Cole's energy ball and sending it back to him. The blow causes Cole to stumble back while Maliek gets ready to send him flying very forcefully. As he flings his arms Cole launches back all the way to the end of the cave. The power of Maliek's telekinesis is 10 times that of Prue's and the Charmed ones could not help but stop and stare as Cole flies past. He hits the cave wall so hard it makes a sickening thud echo throughout the cave.

"Oh…..my God!" Prue says in pure shock.

"He's too powerful." Paige remarks.

Something inside Prue lights up when Paige says this. "I'll show him powerful." Prue runs towards Maliek and sends a wave of telekinesis at him again. But this time he deflects it. Prue tries again and again by waving her arm but each time he deflects her power. Piper takes this opportunity to take her attention off the security demons and onto Maliek. As he is distracted by Prue she gathers all her energy and tries to blow him up. Unfortunately she was unable to blow him up but the front of him did burst into flames as he fell backwards.

Phoebe and Paige continue to fight off the other demons as Piper and Prue get ready to double team Maliek. Believing that Maliek will stay down for a while they decide to take a breather only to realize Maliek flying back up in a very Matrix like style.

"Great." Piper sighs.

She looks over to see Prue's head falls forward and an astral version of Prue appearing behind Maliek. Astral Prue taps Maliek on the shoulder and once he turns around she punches him in the face.

Piper gets ready for another shot at Maliek but is grabbed from behind by a demon. She throws him over her shoulder and blows him up only to have three more demons come after her.

Phoebe sees Astral Prue fighting Maliek so she runs towards them and levitates into the air kicking him in the back of the skull. Astral Prue goes back into her regular body as Phoebe stomps and kicks Maliek and Paige orbs large rocks onto his body trying to crush him

Piper is once again attacked by a demon as Wyatt looks on. He knows he should obey his mother but his instincts told him to protect her. When he sees that she is on the ground and is about to be killed he runs out and blows up the demon. Piper looks over and smiles. She then realizes this is the time Wyatt can call for Excalibur.

"Now Wyatt!" Piper yells.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt holds out his hands and the large sword of King Arthur appears. Maliek motions his hands out and sends Paige, Phoebe, and Prue back. While Wyatt uses his own telekinesis and thrusts it into the air and into Maliek's stomach. After that Wyatt runs to his aunts to try and heal them. Piper runs over to him as he starts healing his Aunt Phoebe, and then his Aunt Paige. He finally gets to his newly discovered aunt and begins to heal her.

But in the background Maliek pulls Excalibur from his stomach and manifests a large energy ball with both of his hands above his head. Wyatt heals Prue and they turn around to see death staring them in the face. If this energy ball hits them they would be as good as dead.

They had no time to react. In a split second he would throw it at them and Piper would have no time to freeze it and Wyatt's force field may come too late. Piper closes her eyes and waits for the energy ball to strike but it doesn't. All she hears is a yell and another energy ball flying at someone else. She opens her eyes and sees that Cole is standing to the side throwing everything he's got at Maliek. With a sigh of relief she raises her hands and helps Cole out, she flicks her wrists and Maliek is fazed more and more by her molecular combustion. Wyatt also joins in by trying to blow him up.

Maliek tries to deflect all of their powers but cannot deflect all of them at the same time. He has no choice but to quit and escape before he is killed by them. He shimmers out before he got hit with another blast or energy ball. Cole falls to the ground exhausted by his sudden burst of energy and power.

Paige looked around at them and remarked, "Well, aren't you glad we didn't go in with a plan?"

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other and looked to Prue who rolled her eyes at Paige and got up. "We'll get him next time."

"How?" Piper asked.

"We'll find a way." Prue responded.

"If he becomes the Source we may not be able to." Cole said in between breaths.

"Well we stopped him from becoming the Source for now, haven't we?" Prue said as she looked around at them, "And it's a good thing we didn't wait this out because he was planning on having the coronation soon. If we had waited we would have been too late."

"That's true." Cole responded.

"Yeah but we could have been killed!" Paige exclaimed. All of them looked around at one another trying to decide whose side they would be on. Both Paige and Prue made good arguments but it was obviously Phoebe and Piper did not want to go against Prue's judgment.

"I'm inclined to agree with Prue." Piper lightly says. Paige throws up her hands in frustration and orbs out without them.

After a few seconds of silence Phoebe speaks up asking if they were ready to go back home. The rest nod as Wyatt grabs his mother's hand while Phoebe and Prue hold onto Piper, and they orb out. Cole follows them by shimmering to the Halliwell manor.

The three sisters and Wyatt orb into the kitchen and find that Paige is sitting there waiting for them. Paige sighs and says to them, "I just can't believe you two."

"Paige…." Phoebe starts. But Paige gets up from her seat before she can finish.

"I'm leaving." Paige states. "I'll allow Henry to stay here for the night but I'm picking him up first thing in the morning."

Paige orbs into the sun room where the kids are playing and she kisses Henry Jr. on the head. "You be good, ok?"

Henry nods and continues to play with Wyatt and Chris' old toy trucks. Paige waves goodbye to her nieces and then orbs away.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the original charmed ones are quiet. The silence is broken by Cole shimmering in and Leo wandering into the kitchen.

Cole lets out an awkward cough and asks if there was a way he could stay at Magic School. Phoebe remarks without looking at him, "Demons aren't allowed at Magic School."

Leo on the other hand replies, "If Wyatt can orb us over to Magic School I will ask the headmasters."

"Well the elders know he is here to help us so if I ask the elders there they will most likely say yes." Prue said.

Wyatt orbs out to Magic School with his father while Cole quietly shimmers away. Prue glances at Phoebe, "You know, we're all going to have to work together."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Including Cole."

Phoebe rolls her eyes and turns towards the refrigerator to get something to drink. Coop teleports into the kitchen with Prue-Marie, Patricia, and Priscilla in his arms. Phoebe looks over and smiles at her daughters.

Prue smirks and looks to Piper, "Phoebe as a mom. It's so hard to believe." Piper laughs back at her comment.

Phoebe also chuckles and adds, "It's amazing being a mom. These three," She holds the girls to herself, "are my little miracles."

"I'll get them dressed for Halloween if you'd like." Coop says. Phoebe smiles and allows him to take the girls upstairs to get changed into their outfits.

Leo orbs back with Wyatt. "They allowed him to stay."

"Good," Replied Prue.

"Oh, hun." Piper starts, "Can you get the kids ready for Halloween?"

"Sure." Leo responds. He tells Wyatt to follow him as the get the rest of the kids upstairs to get ready.

This leaves the three girls to sit and talk once again. Piper goes over to make some tea for them as Prue and Phoebe catch up.

"Pheebs, what's wrong with you and Coop?" Prue asks.

Phoebe is taken aback by her questions and her face contorts in confusion, "Nothing."

"Really?" Prue asks and Phoebe shakes her head. Prue smiles and replies, "because I have kept track of you guys and I'm not completely in the dark about everything going on."

"There's no problem." Phoebe says.

"But that's not what you told Piper."

Phoebe remains quiet as Coop appears from behind the doors of the kitchen. He walks in and looks to Phoebe, "It's ok to admit it."

Phoebe shows her frustration by slamming her cup down. "There's nothing wrong!"

They remain silent after Phoebe's sudden outburst but Coop sighs and sits down next to her. "I'm still a cupid and I know what you're feeling…."

"Don't!" Phoebe exclaims, "We agreed not to do that! You're not supposed to read my feelings."

"And I didn't until recently." Coop said. "When one night while you were sleeping I heard you calling Cole's name."

Piper's mouth dropped open when she heard his confession. Phoebe's mouth also drops when she realized how heartbroken Coop would have felt after hearing that.

"That's when I read your feelings so I could see how you truly felt about him."

"….I don't want to hear it!" Phoebe shouts.

"When you had to vanquish him as the source you hardened you heart. And when you lost your baby your heart hardened even more to both love and to him." Coop said as Phoebe starts to weep.

"I don't want to hear it." She cries.

"And when love hurt you again and again you gained a barrier around your heart which I broke. That barrier caused me to not be able to feel anything from you about anyone. Not even feelings about your ex's."

"I don't love him though. I love you." Phoebe says.

Coop looks at her and smiles slightly, "I know you love me. But you do love him too."

"No!" Phoebe yells.

"Phoebe, just admit it." Coop says softly. "I just want you to be honest with me."

Without anyone knowing Cole shimmers into the hallway leading into the kitchen. He started to listen in on the conversation expecting you hear Prue, Piper, and Phoebe catching up. He wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything before he went in. But what he heard was Phoebe crying and the cupid talking.

"Just admit it."

"…I'm afraid to love him." Phoebe whispers. She looks up at him, "But why are you making me say this? You're my husband! You shouldn't want me to admit something like this!"

"I am you're husband but I am still a cupid. And I was assigned to you to help you find your love. And I'm doing just that." Coop responds with a hint of sadness.

"But, you're my love!" Phoebe says. Coop stares into her eyes and then senses something else. Heartbreak. From someone else…

He glances around the room and pinpoints the source of the sadness behind the doors of the kitchen. And he recognizes the owner of the sadness to be Cole. He senses Cole's feelings and nods. He turns to Phoebe and says, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

His eyes motion to the door. Phoebe looks over but doesn't understand. Coop then tells her he'll bring Priscilla back to the house and watch over her for the night. The girls are upstairs and are playing with Melinda and Henry Jr. Coop then teleports out in the form of a heart.

Leo heads down the stairs with all the kids and he passes Cole. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just about to head into the kitchen." Cole says as he walks out from where Coop was signaling at.

'_You have nothing to be afraid of._' Phoebe remembered him saying. '_Is that what he meant? I have nothing to be afraid of about Cole?_'

Phoebe decides to do her own reading on Cole and to her surprise she could feel something from him, and it was sadness. Sadness and love, actually. The feelings from him overwhelmed her and she began to cry.

Cole became concerned and asked what was wrong. Phoebe smiles and responds, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Cole nods and looks to all of them and says, "I just wanted to warn you guys before I leave for Magic School for the night that demons are more likely to attack today as you know. Don't be surprised if old demons show up."

Piper responds, "Yeah, we remember those Grimlocks coming back a while ago. Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem. I'll be heading out then."

"You know, you don't have to head to Magic School just yet." Piper says. "You can stick around for Halloween."

"No, I don't want to intrude."

"It's no problem." Phoebe says. "You can stay."

Cole smiles slightly. Leo then adds that he will stay there at the house to pass out the candy. "And without further ado, here are the Halliwell kids!" Leo said in an announcer like voice.

The kids then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to show off their cool looking costumes. Wyatt walks in as batman. The girls, Leo, and Cole clap as the kids walk in. Chris comes in as a firefighter again (he dresses up every year as a firefighter).

"What a surprise." Piper says with a laugh.

Melinda is dressed up as an angel and she gets an echo of 'awwws' from the crowd. Prue-Marie is dressed up as a pretty fairy and she also gets a chorus of the 'awwws'. Trisha (Patricia) is proudly dressed up as a witch, and Henry walks in dressed up as a little cop.

"You all look so cute!" Piper says to them.

"Let's get going!" Phoebe says. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe take the kids around their neighborhood as Cole and Leo sit around the house and watch horror movie while handing out the candy.

But their night is not over yet…..


	7. Hallows Eve Smackdown II EDITED

10/16/09 - Reuploaded and edited. Will be posting Chapter 8 soon.

* * *

Original note:

I first want to thank **WelshCanuck** for pointing out the error in my document. My layout for the chapter got put into the actual chapter by accident. I also wanted to note for those who are wondering about this fic becoming Phoebe/Cole or Phoebe/Coop...being that I was a Charmed fan since the beginning I detested everything in Season 8 and Coop seemed like a male Mary Sue. In my opinion the only reason he was on the show was to give Phoebe her kids and a happy ending. Basically, I'm not really a Phoebe/Coop fan. I am a die-hard Phoebe/Cole fan (along with Piper/Leo, Prue/Andy, and Paige/Henry). Don't like it? Then don't read it. Simple as that.

Sorry if I seem harsh but I have had someone telling me not to make this fic Phoebe/Cole before and that pissed me off a bit.

And for those who are wondering I was unable to get this chapter up because of College. :-/ But enjoy! :)

* * *

Hallows Eve Smackdown II

Maliek storms into a crevice of the underworld in a fury, "Damn!!!"

A demon turns to Maliek noticing he was hurt, "What's wrong my lord?" The demon walks over to him. "What happened to you?"

Maliek looks up with an evil look in his eyes. He got into the demon's face and yelled, "The Charmed ones happened to me!" He ran his hands through his black hair in frustration.

"The Charmed Ones?" The demon questioned. "I thought they didn't have enough power to hurt you."

"They weren't alone." Maliek said. "Belthazor and their older sister Prue were there too."

"I thought Prue died at the hands of Shax?" Another demon spoke up.

"She did." There was a pause before Maliek continued. He paced back and forth a few times and then continued, "And Cole was vanquished by the sisters. But I don't understand how they came back."

"Maybe it is because of the power of All Hallows Eve." The first demon suggested.

Maliek thought for a few seconds and nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. And we could use the night to our advantage too." He smirked and summoned a high priest to him. "The coronation will be tonight. But first we are going to start an attack on the Charmed Ones."

"What kind of attack?" The High Priest asked.

"We'll also use the power of All Hallows Eve to bring back a demon or two." Maliek said with a chuckle and a grin on his face.

˚ † ˚

"Trick or Treat!" A boy dressed up as a ghost and a girl dressed up as a vampire says while holding their trick or treat bags. Leo smiles and hands out the candy to them. They say Happy Halloween as a thanks and Leo closes the door after they leave.

"Well, the candy is almost gone." Leo states as he sits down next to Prue and across from Cole. He hasn't really come around to trusting Cole just yet but Piper did tell him what Cole did seven years ago. While Piper was in a coma like state she was stuck with Cole in limbo. During this time Cole was able to tell her how to call to Leo so that he would remember her and return to her once more. Cole was the reason they were able to get back together for good so he couldn't complain about him being there.

Cole turns to Prue and asks her how she found out about Maliek. She responds, "Well they summoned me to their chamber where they were having their little meeting and they told me Maliek has been studying us for a while."

"And they haven't noticed?" Leo asked.

"No, of course not." Prue replied with a laugh.

"You know," Cole started, "I have this feeling that Maliek will have the coronation to become The Source tonight."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"The sooner the better. Plus it's Halloween." Cole replied.

Leo shook his head, "No. I hid the Grimoire."

"Yes, but in the alternate future Chris came back from Wyatt becomes the new Source so my guess is eventually someone finds it." Cole remarks.

Leo looks confused as to how Cole knows this but remembers he's been in limbo and has kept up with everything that has happened. "I guess so."

˚ † ˚

Piper and Phoebe walk down their road with Melinda, Prue Marie, Patricia, and Henry by their side. Up a head of them Wyatt and Chris are already at the next house getting candy. Piper smiles at the two boys as they get their candy and race each other to the next house. "Don't go too far guys!" Piper yells.

Phoebe laughs. "Those boys."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Piper and Phoebe lead their kids and nephew up the drive way to the house.

Meanwhile Wyatt and Chris get candy from the house they are at. "I beat ya." Wyatt teased Chris.

"You cheated! You used your powers to tie my shoelaces together and you made me fall." Chris complained.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!" Chris yelled.

"Knock it off you two." They turn around and see their mother behind them. "Now come back and stay with your little sister and cousins."

"Mom, Wyatt used his powers to trip me." Chris said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys!" Piper yelled. "Knock it off!"

"_For this argument, reveal the lie. Only the truth can be said from Wy._" Chris chanted.

"Chris! Don't use magic." Piper whispered and looked around to see if anyone heard.

Chris turned to Wyatt. "Did you magically tie my shoelaces together so I would trip?"

Without any control Wyatt answered, "Yes" and then covered his mouth. Piper turned to Wyatt and told him that he would be punished for doing that to his little brother.

Phoebe and the kids finally catch up to them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Wyatt has been using his powers for the wrong reasons." Piper informed her.

"Wyatt!" Phoebe said. "That's not good."

"I know Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said innocently.

"Awwww." Phoebe pats Wyatt's head. "How can you stay mad at him?"

Piper gave a small laugh. "Let's keep going."

˚ † ˚

Henry listened to Paige as she described the situation with the new threat and the return of Prue and Cole. Henry picked Pamela up after changing her diaper and said, "If he's a demon then I really don't want our son to be anywhere near him."

He placed Pamela in the crib and together Paige and Henry quietly walked out of the room. She switched the lights and closed the door to allow Pamela and Paula to sleep. "I know but Piper and Pheebs will watch over him."

Henry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know…"

Paige stopped walking and thought about his obvious discomfort and decided it would be best if Junior was at home with them. "Ok, I'll go over and get him"

"Thanks." Henry said and hugged her. Paige smiled and orbed out.

˚ † ˚

"We're home!" Piper said as the kids scurried through the door and into the manor.

"How was the walk?" Leo asked. He walked over and helped the kids with their heavy bags of candy.

"Tiring!" Piper laughed and sat down on the couch.

"I wanna eat my candies!" Melinda yelled. She ran into the parlor room and sat down with her bag. Warren the dog ran over to the excited Melinda and started licking her. Prue Marie and Trisha also ran to the candy. Warren barked in excitement as the kids ran around.

"Calm down guys." Phoebe said.

Leo looked over to Melinda who was already eating her candy. "Hey, don't eat too much candy Mel or you might get a tummy ache."

˚ † ˚

Maliek smiled as he faced the first demon he brought back from the demonic wasteland. "Welcome back. I'm sure you want to extract your revenge on the Halliwells." He paused and then continued, "And now you have your chance."

The demon is concealed from view by darkness but Maliek is able to see the demon nod. The demon turned and transported himself out. Maliek looked on and smirked. He turned to the other demons and said, "Now the others."

˚ † ˚

Back at the Halliwell manor Leo is setting up a little tent in the conservatory for the kids to sleep in. Meanwhile Phoebe, Piper and Prue are in the opening hallway right next to the living room and the door, they were heading for the kitchen to talk.

Just then a sudden burst of wind makes the doors fly open with such force the glass shatters. A whirlwind practically flies into the manor and forms into a muscular light blue/gray demon with long gray hair. Piper and Phoebe turn around to see Shax standing there.

"Prue!" Piper screamed. Prue turned around to see the demon that killed her. "Uhhhh….do you remember the spell?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"No." Phoebe responded in fright. Shax sent a wind blast towards the girls and they each flew in different directions. Phoebe flew onto the dining room table, rolled over to her side and fell off the table and on to the floor. Piper landed right in the spot Phoebe was about to fall down on. As she saw Phoebe slipping off the table and on to the floor she rolled out of the way. After a few moments she got up on to her forearms and pulled her body over to Phoebe.

"Pheebs…." She reached out to her sister and Phoebe gasped for air and looked over to her older sister.

"I'm fine." Phoebe pushed herself up. "But where's Prue?"

Piper looked over to the other side of the table but didn't see her newly returned older sister. She looked back over to Shax and noticed a bright blue light forming next to him.

The swirl of blue lights and orbs formed into Paige. She looked over and saw Shax. "What the hell? How….?"

Shax smirked and threw an energy blast towards her but it bounced off of a force field that materialized in front of her. The sisters looked over and saw Wyatt holding out his hands. This was the first time Wyatt used a force field on someone else not including himself. The energy went back and hit Shax leaving him temporarily distracted. Leo gathered the kids and hid them in the conservatory.

"Good job Wyatt" Piper said. "Now go with your dad and protect them just in case." Wyatt listened and ran to the conservatory.

Piper began walking with Phoebe over to Paige when they noticed Prue on the first two steps of the staircase. "Prue!" The two sisters exclaimed.

They went to the aid of their elder sister. Paige also walks over to the group to see if Prue was alright. When Prue came to her eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds. She seemed dizzy and disoriented. She groaned. "Ugghh, What happened?"

"Shax happened." Phoebe responded.

In the living room Cole shimmered in and spotted Shax, who was summoning another wind/energy ball at the sisters. He immediately throws a couple of energy balls at Shax. Shax dodged a few and threw an energy blast at Cole. It connected with Cole and threw him back causing him to crash into a wall. Paige took the opportunity to telekinetically orb a mirror and shattered it over Shax's head. It didn't affect him but instead got him very angry. He hurled a blast of air at her but Prue used her powers to block it from hitting her. Paige looked to Prue in surprise and backed up to her other sisters.

"Wait….Evil wind that blows…" Phoebe started to remember.

"I'll orb up to the book and find the spell." Paige says quickly and orbs up to the attic.

"I think I know it." Prue said. She then started chanting:

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_You cannot have this Halliwell._"

Phoebe shook her head, "No…that's not it." Cole got back up and threw another energy ball at Shax. Paige orbed back downstairs and chanted:

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._"

Together Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige repeated the chant:

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell!!!_"

Shax yells and starts spinning around into an explosive vanquish for the second time. Prue looked to the spot where Shax was standing before the vanquish. She yelled, "And stay dead!"

"Betcha feel better now, right?" Piper asked.

"Yupp." Prue said with a playful smile.

"It looks like the Power of Four worked just fine." Phoebe said and put her arms around Piper and Prue. She also looked over to Paige and smiled. But Paige said nothing. Instead she went to look for Henry Junior.

Piper looked to Prue, "She'll come around eventually. I think she feels like she might be replaced by you."

"It's ok. I understand."

Exhausted, Cole drops onto the reclining chair. Phoebe turns to him and questions, "How did you know that Shax had arrived?"

"I felt your fear and pain." He responded. Phoebe gives him a quizzical look. He looks at Piper reminding her of the conversation 5 years ago. "Remember what I said?"

_There was a sudden flashback in Piper's mind. She saw Cole standing near her a little irritated that time was running out and Piper wasn't listening to him._

"_I'm not quite sure what's so hard to grasp. Love transcends every plane of existence. All you need to do is believe in it with every fiber of your being and just send it out to Leo." He said._

_Piper was equally frustrated. He wasn't making any sense, how was she supposed to call out to Leo? "What does that mean? I don't understand!"_

_Cole laughed, "I could never get through to you. I could always sense when there was something wrong with Phoebe."_

"I remember you trying to tell me to let go and let the psychic shock or whatever you called it…." Piper began but another memory entered her mind. It was of Cole explaining the 'psychic jolt'.

"_Think about how a person halfway across the world knows the instant their loved one is hit by a car. It's because they're struck with a sudden burst of love, a psychic shock, the kind of shock that can only come from the total loss of a loved one."_

"You were able to feel Phoebe's pain." She remarked. Paige, with Henry Jr. by her side, scoffed and rolled her eyes. Phoebe remained quiet.

"Is it safe to come in?" Leo asked as he poked his head into the living room from the conservatory. Piper laughed and told him to bring the kids back into the living room. A moment later a 'ding' from the oven is heard from the kitchen. Piper excuses herself and heads into the kitchen. Phoebe and Prue sit down with Leo and Cole to watch as the kids play with their Playstation 4 while eating their candy.

Paige picks up Henry Junior and grabs his candy bag. She walks over to Phoebe to tell her she was going to leave, "Henry doesn't want Junior being here when there are demons in the house." She says with an obvious annoyance in her voice about Cole staying there. "So I'm taking him back home."

"Oh, okay hun." Phoebe says to Paige but then turns her attention to Henry Jr. "Goodbye cutie. I hope you had fun."

Henry Jr. smiles and then hugs his mom. Paige abruptly orbs out of the manor and to her home. Phoebe sighs and Prue rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry about her." Phoebe whispers to her older sister.

"I know she'll come around… but I've been watching over you guys for years now and I have always wanted to meet Paige personally and share memories with her, you know?"

"I understand Prue. I really do, but she needs time."

Prue sighs and then hugs her baby sister. "Thanks sis."

The kids laugh as the play their game. Wyatt sticks his tongue out at Chris. Leo shoots a look at Wyatt telling him to stop. Piper pops out from the kitchen and yells, "Desert!"

The kids stop what they're doing and run into the kitchen some of them knocking over others. "Hey!" Phoebe yells. "Slow down."

Leo laughs as he follows behind Phoebe and Prue who are behind the rambunctious kids. Piper lets all of them pass through before bringing out the pumpkin pie and ice cream. The family, except for Cole, are sitting around the dinner table to eat their dessert. Phoebe notices Cole isn't with them. She gets up and walks over to him.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?"

"I don't want to intrude." Cole responds.

Without the two of them knowing Patricia was standing right behind Phoebe. "Come eat with us C."

Phoebe smiles at her daughter and Cole can't help but crack a smile. He gets up and heads over to the table. Piper smiles at everyone and says, "Happy Halloween everyone."

˚ † ˚

In the underworld a group of demons clothed in robes are standing around Maliek who is next to a dark priest. Maliek's eyes become pitch black as fire erupts in them. Next to them is the familiar evil book, The Grimoire. The Priest smiles and exclaims to the demons, "All Hail our new King. The new Source of all Evil."


	8. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

_November 1__st__, 2012_

The next morning Piper is in the kitchen doing what she loves…making delicious food. In one pan there is pancake mix being cooked while Piper flips it over to the other side. In the next pan are eggs and bacon. On the counter there's already waffles and bagels next to cups of milk. Piper takes a moment to inhale the delicious scents.

"Morning….woah!" Prue came waltzing in and stops when she smells Piper's cooking. "Wow, it's been years since I smelled food, let alone yours."

Piper smiled at her sister and gave a little chuckle, "Thanks I guess." She hands Prue a plate with some eggs, bacon, and a waffle on the side. "Eat up."

"Thanks." Prue took a bite out of the waffle with syrup and made a face of delight. "God, I missed food."

Both Piper and Prue laughed amongst themselves. As Prue ate her food Piper couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally having her sister back. Every night for the past 11 years she prayed that one day she would be reunited with the oldest Halliwell sister. But she always thought she was just kidding herself for thinking and hoping Prue would come back. The Elders told her that her sister's destiny as a Charmed one was over, as did Grams. But now Prue really was back, and maybe they can start life anew as a family. She smiled even wider at the thought of the family finally becoming whole, the four sisters united like they should have been long ago.

"What are you smilin at?" Prue teased.

Piper shook her head, "Nothin, just thinking."

"Piper, seriously, you need to open that restaurant."

Piper gave her a quizzical look, "How'd you know…."

"I've been watching over you guys, remember?" Prue replied. Piper gave a thoughtful look and then laughed at herself for forgetting so soon. She gives a mock smack to her head for being so forgetful.

Phoebe walks in at the same time Piper smacks herself giving the three something to laugh at. Phoebe is the first one to speak, "Uhh…I'm not going to ask."

"So when are you opening your restaurant, Piper?" Prue asks as she takes another mouthful of her food.

"I don't know." Piper sighed. "I kind of want to keep P3 too though. So I'm trying to find a new place and decide what to do about P3. I may have to give it up in order to focus on the restaurant."

"Maybe you can call the restaurant P4." Phoebe remarked. Piper and Prue smile at each other and back at Phoebe.

Piper turns to her younger sister, "Maybe I will Pheebs."

The three women continue talking amongst themselves when they hear a pair of tiny feet running into the kitchen. Piper gasps and smiles, "Is that my little Melinda?"

The little girl, who's wearing a short sleeve pink pajama top with flowers and matching pink pants, smiles and runs up to her mom with arms wide open. They hug each other and Piper swoops her up in her arms. "How's my big girl doing?"

"I'm good mommy." The little girl says a little shyly. "Mommy, who is this?" She asks pointing to Prue.

"Well Melinda, this is your Aunt Prue. She's your aunt just like Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige." Piper responded to her daughter.

"Aunt Pwue?" Melinda questioned. Prue smiled and got up out of her seat and walked up to Piper and Melinda. Piper let her daughter down and Prue got down on her knees and sat on the back of her legs.

She stretched out her hand and said, "Hi Melinda. I'm your Aunt Prue."

Melinda stared at her hand and instead of shaking it she spread out her arms indicating she wanted a hug instead. Prue smiled with some tears in her eyes and hugged her niece. As she held her the tears that were in her eyes spilled out and flowed down her cheeks. Piper too let out a tear or two over the sight of her daughter finally meeting her long lost aunt. Phoebe also looked on with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Melinda let go of the hug first and saw her aunt crying. She smiled and wiped a tear away. "Don't cry Aunt Pwue." She said very sweetly.

Prue laughed a little and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to finally meet you Melinda."

"I'm happy to meet you too." The little girl replied. She remained silent for a few seconds trying to build the courage to ask a question that troubled her, "But why weren't you here before?"

Prue opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find any words to say. She looked to Piper who replied, "Well, Melinda a long time ago; before you were born, Aunt Prue…well, she died and went to Heaven with Grandma and Great-Grams."

Prue continued for her, "I couldn't be here but trust me; I would have been here for you if I could have." The little girl says 'Oh' while looking down at her hands not making eye contact with any of them. Prue held the little girl's hand, "But I'm here to stay. For good."

Melinda looked up with a twinkle in her eye, "Pwomise?"

Prue laughed, "I promise." Together they hugged again with smiles on each other's faces. They were interrupted by Paige walking into the kitchen.

"Oh good, Phoebe I wanted to talk to you…" Paige said as Prue got up. From the angle Paige came in she really only saw the back of Melinda, and didn't realize Prue was sitting in front of the youngest of Piper's children. "Oh, I'm sorry…I don't want to interrupt and sisterly bonding." She says and starts to turn around.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What makes you think you would be interrupting us? And if we were doing any sisterly bonding we would want you join in on it!"

Piper turns to Melinda and whispers in her ear, "Go wake up everyone else and tell them to wait out in the dining area for breakfast." The little girl nods and scurries out of the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat some breakfast with us Paige." Phoebe said and patted the seat next to her at the small kitchen table. Paige sits down next to Phoebe and Piper brings over a big plate of the pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon. Paige and Phoebe both take a little bit of everything and start to eat their breakfast.

Prue walks over and sits next to them, "Paige…maybe we should talk." Paige says nothing to this so Prue takes this as a sign that she's not willing to talk to her. "Fine, I'll talk. You listen."

"No, you know what Prue…" Paige stands up and stares at her sister with tears in her eyes. She looks away as a tear falls down. "Never mind…I have to go."

"Paige, wait!" Piper calls but Paige already starts to orb out. They are bathed in the bright lights of her orbing and as her orbs disperse they are left to stand in silence. Leo walks in followed by Cole who shimmered in. Both men can sense that something just happened between the sisters.

"Soooo…." Cole tries to break the silence. He then smells the food in the room. "Can I have some of the breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Piper answers very bluntly. Cole sits down on the right side of Phoebe, who looks a little uncomfortable, and started eating very quickly.

"You might want to slow down there." Prue remarks.

"I can't help it. I missed your cooking so much." He said to Piper. Prue gives Piper a look that says 'See what I mean?'

"That's what sucked about being in Limbo. I could smell the food but I couldn't eat it. It was torture."

"Well thank you for the compliment Cole." Piper says. "You would be the second one to say you missed my cooking."

Cole stares at Prue and she nods her head answering that she was the first. Cole laughs and then remarks, "You should open your restaurant."

Piper throws her hands up in annoyance, "You know I wanted to keep this restaurant thing a secret. Who else knows about it?"

The five of them laugh amongst themselves. Leo then asks what he wanted to ask since he came into the room, "What happened before? When we came in you guys were quiet and kind of tense."

Prue spoke up, "Paige orbed in and saw me here. When I went to talk to her she just….something is really upsetting her."

"You want me to talk to her?" Leo asked. Silence filled the room and Piper grabbed some of the plates and brought them out for the children leaving Prue or Phoebe to answer his question. But before they could answer they heard noise coming from the dining room, a thud, and then crying.

And then came the yell of an angry mother, "**WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL!!!!**"

The four look at each other and jump up to run into the dining room. When they got inside they saw little Melinda on the ground crying and Piper holding Wyatt by the arm.

"Mom! You don't understand…" Wyatt began.

Piper disrupts him before he could continue, "Wyatt, I don't even want to hear it."

Phoebe asks, "What happened?"

Melinda gets up and cries, "Wy pushed me…" She gasps for breath because of her crying, and then continues "We were racing…" She continues sobbing "and Wy pushed me!"

Piper gives a deadly glare at Wyatt, "You are grounded young man. Take your food and go into the kitchen and then march right upstairs for the rest of the day."

Wyatt shrugs away from her grabs his food and orbs upstairs instead of listening to his mother. Piper sighs and goes to go after him but Chris speaks up. "Mom, I saw the whole thing…Melinda tripped. Wyatt didn't push her."

"He did too!" She exclaimed.

"No, you fell on your own. Right, Prue?" He asked Prue-Marie.

The younger girl nodded, "I saw it too... Wyatt didn't push you."

Piper sighed and looked upstairs indicating she was contemplating going up and apologizing to Wyatt for yelling at him and grounding him without even listening to him. "Priscilla, did you see what happened?"

Priscilla nodded, "Yeah, Mel fell."

"Okay then. Come here baby." Piper picked her daughter up. "Let's go get you a band-aid for your boo-boo, and then I'm going to apologize to Wyatt. The rest of you can eat your breakfast now." She said to the rest of them.

Prue-Marie, Priscilla, and Chris sit down at the dining room table. Phoebe, Prue, and Cole head back into the kitchen to eat while Leo sits down next to Chris to keep an eye on the kids. Back in the kitchen the two sisters sit next to each other while Cole gets himself something to drink.

After several minutes of silence Phoebe finally speaks up. "You know, I was thinking about having my own television show. Years ago we dealt with a demon that created different realities based on our desires and I liked having a wider audience."

Prue listened on while eating the rest of her food, "You could definitely be the next Oprah."

Phoebe laughed. "Well with the success of my book, and the upcoming sequel I really want to do more. I want to help more people beyond San Francisco, you know?"

"I think you'd be great Pheebs."

"Thanks Prue."

˚ † ˚

In the Underworld demons of varying colors from red to blue and even green are surrounding their new king. The doors of the throne open as a human looking demon walks into the room wearing long black and red ceremonial robes. He walks towards the new Source of all Evil as fire erupts behind the new Ruler. He bows before their new lord and grins evilly as he rises, "The demons summoned from last night are waiting for your command, sire."

Maliek grins and laughs sadistically. "Send the first warlock. The Halliwells will have to relive their hell all over again. One demon and warlock at a time."

He continues laughing as the other ugly demons contort their faces into smiles of pure evil.

˚ † ˚

"Wyatt, don't drag your feet. I said I was sorry for yelling at you." Piper said as she walks with her oldest son and youngest daughter down the stairs. "Now go eat your breakfast you two, and no fighting." She says and pats them both on the back.

The kids walk over to sit with the other children in the dining room. Piper looks over to Leo and smiles. She walks over and kisses him. The kids make noises of disgust and "Ewwwws" echo in throughout the room.

Piper laughs at them and walks back into the kitchen when a sudden realization hits her, "Oh my God…how are we going to explain Prue and Cole returning?"

Phoebe eyes widened, "I didn't even think of it! What are we going to do?"

Prue, mouth full of food, jumped up and made a sound of excitement. Piper and Phoebe's eyes went wide while Piper exclaimed, "Woah, calm down Prue."

Prue held up her finger telling them to give her a second to finish chewing the food in her mouth. They wait patiently while Prue does this. Finally Prue swallows her food and continues, "Okay, how about that guy who worked for the government who helped you guys when you were 'dead'".

"Wow, you really were paying attention to what happened with us." Piper joked.

"Well, should we call that guy up?" Prue asked. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess that would work." Phoebe replied.

Piper looked at the clock. "Well we can do that later or you could do it now if you like, but I need to get to the club and unpack some new supplies. I'll be back later."

Phoebe also looked at the clock and added, "Ooh, I need to go and get the laundry done…Prue, do you want to come over and hang out? We need to catch up."

"Sure."

The three women get up and walk out the door leaving Cole alone. He looks around, shrugs, and then takes all the leftover food and puts it on his plate. He rubs his hands together, licks his lips, and then chows down.

˚ † ˚

"Hey Derek…" Piper yells, "Derek!!"

One of the men who worked at P3 pops out from behind a corner, "Piper! I'm right here, you don't have to yell."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. What do you want me to do?" He replies.

"Can you go to the back and get the new glasses please?" Piper asks. Derek nods and walks to the back as Piper starts unpacking all of the straws from the boxes. Behind her a swirl of grey mist appears as a warlock is summoned to P3. He is holding a knife in one hand and has what looks like thorns coming out of his face and body. He smirks and throws the knife at Piper. Within a split second Piper turns around and panics, causing her freezing power to activate making the flying object immobile within an inch or two away from her chest. She grunts in frustration and looks up at the demon.

Her eyes widen. Before her is the very first demon/warlock she ever had to vanquish. Her ex-fiancé……Jeremy.

˚ † ˚

Back in the underworld Maliek is standing in front of his throne. He turns around the stare at the flames of hell surrounding him and his minions. The flames dance in front of him, they reflect in his eyes, and they cause his face to be illuminated. "Have you sent the Warlock named Jeremy?"

The man in red and black replies, "Yes, your liege."

Maliek smirks and turns around. "Good, good. Now summon one of the darklighters to my chamber."

"You want to kill a whitelighter?"

"No. I want the other class of darklighter." Maliek responded.

The demon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maliek walked up to him and placed both hands on each of the other demon's shoulders, chuckling while he did so. "Most upper-level demons know so little about their demon family. There are many classes of darklighters my friend."

He then placed his arm around the demon and walked towards the entrance of the room. Go into the chambers where the demons are being held and ask for the darklighter that dealt with Prue Halliwell years ago. But this time, send him to the sister who is most depressed and let him do his job."

He pats the demon apprentice on the back as he lets him go into the other room to find the demon. Maliek returns back to his throne but before he sits down he turns around and speaks up again, "Oh, and send our Grimlock friends too."

The apprentice demon nods and bows to his leader. He walks out of Source's chambers and closes the doors behind him. Walking over to the center of this room he looks around and sees 6 doors, 5 of them leading to a room housing demons from the past. The 6th door was the way out of this personal prison Maliek had built for his formally vanquished new minions. The apprentice sighed trying to figure out which door held the Grimlocks and which held the darklighter needed for the job.

"Well, better start with door number 1." He mused.

˚ † ˚

"Sorry about the mess Prue. The past few weeks have been very stressful and I haven't had time to clean up. Just to warn you: It looks like a bomb went off in there." Phoebe said as the made it to her house. "Are you prepared?"

Prue took in a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Phoebe dug into her pocket for her keys, once she found them she unlocked her door and opened it to reveal a relatively clean house. "Wow Pheebs, you are overdramatic."

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders and says, "Coop must have cleaned up."

"Or you're just overdramatic." Prue mocks. As she says this Prue-Marie and Patricia run passed them and drop their jackets on the floor. Phoebe glares at her and then laughs lightly while putting her purse and jacket on the couch.

"Just make yourself at home; I need to do the laundry." Phoebe says as she walks into the next room.

"Will do Pheebs." Prue replies. She smiles to the girls as they start playing with their toys in the living room.

˚ † ˚

"What the hell!" Piper yelled in surprise at seeing her warlock ex-fiancé. "Jeremy…. what the hell?" She repeated.

"I'm back to kill you, witch." He said demonically.

Piper rolls her eyes and throws up her hands to freeze him. "I cannot freaking believe this! Can't you just stay dead?"

She walks over to the counter and picks up the phone to call Phoebe and Prue. "What is this, like the third time now? Give me a break!" Piper dialed the number to Phoebe's house as she talked to herself. "I'm getting tired of this."

_Ring ring._

No answer.

_Ring ring._

"Pick up the phone already!" She exclaimed.

_Ring_ –

"Hello?" Prue answered.

"Hey, is Phoebe there?"

"Yeah, why?" Prue asked.

"I'm going to put the phone on speaker and we need to say the Power of 3 spell."

"What? Why?" Prue squeaked over the phone causing Piper to back her head away from the phone.

"Oww, you hurt me ears!" Piper complained, "We need it because Jeremy is back."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not….now get Phoebe on the line too so we can say the spell like we did before."

"We did this before?" Prue questioned. She then thought back on the second time they had to vanquish Jeremy. "Oh yeah! I remember... he attacked you at P3."

"And apparently he didn't learn from his mistakes."

"Hold on, I'll get Phoebe……PHOEBE!!!" Prue yelled causing Piper yet again to pull the phone away from her ear. _'Dammit, Prue.'_ She thought.

"Okay, she's here. Put it on speaker." Piper did as she was told and did a countdown to signal when they would start the chant.

"_The Power of three will set us free._

_The Power of three will set us free._

_The Power of three will set us free."_

Jeremy unfreezes and starts to spin around as he was being vanquished. Piper, seeing this, yells for her sisters to continue the spell. "He's almost dead, keep going…"

"_The Power of three will set us free._

_The Power of three will set us free._

_The Power of three will set us free!!!"_

Jeremy finally erupts in flames. Piper drops down to the floor and sighs. "Thanks guys, he's gone."

"No problem." Phoebe and Prue say simultaneously. Piper hangs up the phone when Derek walks into the room. He starts sniffing the air suspiciously.

"Is there a fire or something?" He questioned.

"Uhhh, I don't smell anything." Piper said really quickly. Seeing that the lie wasn't really working, she immediately grabbed her purse, "But I just got a call from my sister…and I need to go. I'll be back later!" Derek didn't even get a chance to protest because Piper ran out the door as she finished her sentence.

˚ † ˚

"So Jeremy returned?" Phoebe mused. "So that probably means more demons are on their way."

"Unfortunately. First Shax, now Jeremy…so what's next?" At that moment two Grimlocks appeared. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Prue flings out her hands and telekinetically forces them into the wall. "We need to get the kids out of here!" She exclaims.

"Paige!" Phoebe yells. "Paige!!! We need your help…"

˚ † ˚

At Paige and Henry's apartment Paige is sitting on the couch hugging a pillow to herself. Tears are streaming down her face. She suddenly hears the call of her sisters. But before she orbs to them the darklighter appears behind her.

"Don't go to them. They don't need you." He whispered into her ear. "You'll only make the situation worse."

Fresh tears roll down Paige's face as she choked back sobs. "They don't really need me." She told herself.

˚ † ˚

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. She turned to her older sister and shrugged. "God, I hope she's okay."

"Alright, let's just go into the car and drive to Piper. Call her on your cell to tell her to get the Grimlock vanquishing potions ready." Prue instructed. They grabbed the girls and ran out the door right before the Grimlocks woke up from being knocked out by Prue's telekinetic powers.

˚ † ˚

"What good are you now with Prue around?" The darklighter paused and carefully chose his next words. Smiling sadistically he whispered, "You should just end this now."

Her eyes softened more and she whispered to herself, "I should just end this now."


End file.
